Episode 5174 (22nd May 2019)
Summary Plot 22nd May 2019 Sinead has her sexual assault forensic examination. Diane comforts her. DC Jones informs Sinead that they now need to do an achieving best evidence interview. Sinead tells her that she can't go over that night again. DC Jones asks her to start off with when she came out of the bedroom after being raped last night. 21st May 2019 Diane is horrified after Sinead tells her that Laurie raped her. She and Tony is in shock. Laurie tries to convince them that she's making it up. Laurie tells Sinead that he's sorry if he got carried away, infuriating Tony who asks if he's serious. Sinead begs for Diane to make Laurie leave. Tony calls Laurie an animal. Laurie continues to try convince Diane and Tony that Sinead is lying but Diane tells him to look at what he's done to Sinead. Tony orders Laurie to leave. Diane tells Sinead that they're going straight to the police and declares that Laurie will not get away with raping Sinead. 22nd May 2019 Sinead tells DC Jones that Laurie twists things, and that's why she kept quiet when Laurie raped her the first time. She says that she thought the first time would be a one off. DC Jones informs Sinead that Laurie has been arrested. Laurie has his fingerprint taken and is placed into a cell. DS Moore interviews Laurie. Laurie tells her that Sinead is possessive, suspicious and has publicly accused him of cheating. DS Moore informs Laurie that the interview is being monitored by officers who will check up on every little part of his story. DC Khan visits Sally at the school to interview her. Sally tells DC Khan about the sexual harassment allegation. DC Khan informs Sally that Laurie is being accused of rape. Laurie continues to try lie to DS Moore, who appears not to be falling for his lies about their failed marriage. DC Khan interviews Mitchell, who is unable to say much other than that Sinead is a "wild one" and Laurie is "one lucky guy". DS Moore points out that there was a recent sexual harassment allegation at school, to which Laurie's solicitor points out was dismissed. DS Moore asks what Sienna would say about the rape accusation. Laurie tells her about Sienna assaulting him. Brody answers the door to DC Khan, and informs her that Sinead has made a rape allegation against Laurie. Sienna tells DC Khan that Sinead was upset and was about to tell her something. DC Khan tells Sienna that she doesn't seem to be a reliable witness, and Sienna tells her to let Laurie make a formal complaint. Sienna tells DC Khan that she will confess if it gets Laurie in prison. Laurie describes Sienna and Sinead as "irrational, hysterical, frenzied" and his solicitor warns him to watch himself. DS Moore asks Laurie why he didn't mention being attacked by Sienna until the arrest, but the solicitor tells Laurie that he doesn't have to answer. Laurie snaps that he'll answer what he wants and tells DS Moore that he felt sorry for Sienna. DS Moore tells Laurie that his story seems suspicious. DC Khan interviews Nancy, who vents about Sienna. She is shocked to learn that Sinead has accused Laurie of rape. Sinead looks at photos from her social media. Sinead lies that the attack happened on 1st April, telling DC Jones that she is positive. Diane tells DC Jones that Sinead wasn't her usual self, whilst Laurie seemed panicked before apologising. She struggles to remember Laurie's exact words, but remembers that he said "I'm sorry if I got carried away". DC Jones interviews Tony, who also remembers the same thing. DS Moore goes over Laurie's statement, and Laurie confirms that the sex was consensual. She confronts him with what Diane and Tony recall Laurie saying. Laurie's solicitor questions Diane and Tony's reliability, but is quiet when DS Moore reveals what they recalled Laurie saying. Sinead returns home and Diane, Tony and Scott comfort her. Laurie is smug when DS Moore asks what he was doing on 1st April. Sinead goes through the diary and realises that Laurie was on the camping trip on 1st April. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Barry - Dominic Doughty *DC Jones - Jessica Pearson *DC Khan - Rina Mahoney *DS Moore - Gillian Waugh Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019